


Sorting the Trash

by Claus_Lucas



Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Bonding, Character Study, First Meetings, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claus_Lucas/pseuds/Claus_Lucas
Summary: It's a miracle. Not a "rode on the back of an aquatic dinosaur" or "my father actually remembered that I exist" type of miracle (though he got to experience both of those quite recently). It's more of a "holy mackerel I'm actually going on a world saving journey and the fact that I found two psychic kids in the basement of a graveyard is proof of that” miracle.





	

**Author's Note:**

> depression is kicking my ass and for now all i can write are my friends' headcanons. this one is thanks to [winifred](http://abimee.tumblr.com/)

Jeff has a reservoir of supernatural encounters: bipeds blurred by snowstorms, strange lights in the sky, piles of sentient purple sludge, ducks with psychic powers. Heck, he just rode on the back of an aquatic dinosaur - and got photographed with it. This isn’t actually all that extraordinary by Winters standards, the alleged “crib of cryptids,” but being raised in an environment where the existence of aliens is just common sense to people has done nothing to deter his fascination with such things. In fact, it has only ever fueled his passion to study them. But, then again, that’s precisely the sort of boy Jeff is: he wakes up to the sight of snowflakes through his dorm window and feels compelled to remind everyone he can that no two snowflakes are identical; constant exposure to the same miracle of nature is a mere reminder of how deeply it should be appreciated. As a result, amongst the Snow Wood alumni, he’s fondly regarded as the kid that uses one hand to solve mathematical equations while the other’s busy building a device that can detect the presence of ghosts - a mouthful of a title, but he’s a kid with a mouthful of talents.

But all of that pales in comparison to the miracle that’s been made possible today. None of his experiences could’ve prepared him for the sudden telepathic intrusion that led him on this wild goose chase through Winters and beyond. Jeff doesn’t even know where he’s landed, though he figures that it must be far from where he started since the Sky Runner spent quite a while airborne. Jeff told no one but his best friend that he was leaving Snow Wood so that doubt couldn’t be placed in his mind when they inevitably inquired as to why. As expected, Tony supported his endeavors, allowing Jeff to make a dash for the wilderness without once wondering whether it was actually a good idea. By the time he looked back, there was no road left that’d carry him home. He forced himself into a situation where he’d have no choice but to keep going until he either found that so called “friend he’s never met” or wound up at a dead end instead (he wouldn’t even consider the latter option, but of course it existed). That’s also the sort of boy Jeff is: reckless and full of faith; he’d chase the vague and mysterious instructions of a stranger with the same conviction that has him publishing articles on UFO sightings in the Snow Wood paper (either of these could prove to be mere figments of his imagination, but that’s where the “faith” bit comes into play).

And, oh behold, the treasure trove that Jeff has stumbled upon (or, more accurately, _crashed into_ ): not one kid but _two_. They appear to be roughly his age, somewhat disheveled and sprinkled with dirt but otherwise unharmed. If the girl’s words can be trusted - and Jeff reaching them indicates as much -, they’re already fated to become his friends. Imagine that: friends outside of Snow Wood. Jeff couldn’t envision life outside of Snow Wood before embarking on this trek across continents, but here he is, safe, sound, and only mildly terrified for the future.

The magnitude of Jeff’s decisions is finally budding in his mind, releasing the anxiety that he’s been repressing throughout the last couple of days, but he tries to keep his bearings straight by proceeding with the situation as if nothing bad were looming over him. The racket caused by his aircraft colliding with the ground (breaking through the ceiling of their room, in fact) frightened them quite a bit but they’re quickly recovering. A smile has spread across Paula’s mouth with the same warmth that Jeff sensed in her telepathic message. Despite the worry lines etched into her face, she inspires positivity, not unlike a mother shouldering the burden so that her child can act carefree.

Paula is the first to engage Jeff once he succeeds in climbing out of the wreckage. He drags out all his belongings with him, gathering them into a pile of assorted tools, food, and broken junk (which Jeff refuses to dispose of because he’s convinced he can fix them). Paula watches, surprise and intrigue dancing in her eyes. Then she takes a couple of steps forward, bending her body so she can take a better look at him. Jeff stumbles and she catches him by the shoulders, helping him straighten up. Jeff is shy and confused but doesn’t forget his manners. He mirrors her smile.

“Jeff. You’re Jeff,” Paula says. She seems about as surprised as him to actually meet this way. Of course she had faith, but now she also has gratitude.

It takes Ness a little longer to digest the initial shock. Excitement, however, builds up in his system and quickly reaches a boiling point. He practically leaps into Jeff’s face, his body rocking on the soles of his feet while he takes a hold of Jeff’s hands and squeezes them tight. Jeff actually finds his grin intimidating, impossible to reciprocate like Paula’s was. As a result, Jeff’s features freeze - he has no idea how to react.

“Jeff! We’re so glad you’re here!” Ness clamors, “Paula told me all about you. Well, not all about you - we hardly know you! But all that she did know about you, she told me. Now you’re here and you can tell us all about yourself! I believed Paula when she said you’d come save us, but I had no idea it’d be so quickly! You really surprised me. How far did you have to travel? How did you know where to find us? What’s that thing that carried you here? It looks pretty awesome. I’m sorry it got ruined like that.”

It’s such an overwhelming spiel that the goodness of it is lost on Jeff. Instead of feeling welcomed, he has this notion that he’s just been knocked to the ground. An uncomfortable sensation is spreading through his stomach and chest, threatening his heart so it races faster with each passing instant. Panic has finally acquired the necessary space to flourish from a sapling to a tree, its roots ensnaring his senses.

Ness has Jeff nailed with an expectant gaze, oblivious to the turmoil developing underneath. He’s quite prone to getting carried away by his own feelings and failing to recognize when others can’t resonate with them. He’s used to being an infectious bubble of sunshine that can improve anyone’s mood just by remaining positive. Which, to be fair, isn’t because of a lack of depth or sensitivity: he’s been groomed from birth to be the cheerleader of the group, whether that group happens to be his family, his baseball team, or just some kids on an uncertain and often terrifying quest to save the world.

Paula can tell what Ness is doing. She’s a bit more perceptive and would refrain from trying to force positive feelings onto someone that clearly isn’t in the right mindset to accept, but she also understand that this is like a reflex to Ness, something he can’t easily control. He treats himself the same way: repressing negativity until it hits rock bottom, then conjuring a joke to mask his discomfort, letting it out in such a manner that couldn’t possibly bother others. He’s the “smiles and tears” kid in his hometown, and everyone laughs along with it, including his mother. Paula would call this “unhealthy coping mechanisms encouraged by misunderstanding adults” but such a notion is too much for Ness to grasp at the present. It would cause irreversible damage, being told that his idealized home and upbringing is not actually all that perfect. So Paula has kept those observations to herself, instead trying to negotiate the effects of the damage that already exists.

Paula touches Ness’s shoulder. He turns to look at her, catching the hint of unrest that frames her face. When Ness glances back at Jeff, he knows that something’s amiss but flounders in his attempt to make amends with it.

“Oh, I’m sorry, did I say too much? You don’t have to answer all of those questions. Not now, I mean. Later, if you want? You don’t have to think about it right now, though. You should rest first!” Ness says. He tries to mitigate the volume of his voice but ends up shouting anyway.

Jeff doesn’t appear to have a response planned for that, either. Sounds have become scrambled in his throat and his tongue’s too tense to articulate. Ness, on the other hand, is starting to look a little distressed himself.

Paula squeezes Ness’s shoulder, prompting him to rethink his strategy again. Paula knows that if Ness realizes how upset Jeff is he’ll think he’s done something horrible and that feeling will spread like wildfire until all three of them are crying on the ground, nowhere closer to helping each other out of this bad situation. It’s really just a matter of who cries first - if it’s not Ness, he’s sure to follow, and then Paula won’t be able to resist either, as much as she’d like to remain a resilient and comforting mother figure. What a disastrous first meeting that would make.

“Why don’t you sit down?” Ness asks, “you look a little wobbly. I’m sure your feet must be tired, too. Jeff.”

There’s nothing to really sit on in this cave so Ness leads Jeff to the floor. Paula kneels beside him.

“By the way, I’m Ness. Sorry I forgot to introduce myself before. You already know Paula but I don’t think she’s mentioned me,” Ness says, “Anyway, it’s great to finally meet you! I hope we’ll get along well!”

As if his introduction had triggered a switch in Jeff’s mind, connecting a fan to the current that it requires to operate, words swirl back into place and he is overflowing with speech. He tries to stop his arms from jittering but he just starts shaking his leg instead. His face is red because of too much blood flow.

“Hello. I’m Jeff. I’m not that strong, really near sighted, kind of shy, and I tend to be a little reckless. This is just the way I am. I hope you want me to be your friend... okay?”

Despite taking a deep breath before starting, he sounds breathless the whole way through. The conclusion is abrupt, too, as if he planned more but suddenly decided it was too much. His teeth are now clenched to stop anything else from filtering through, an effort that is obviously taxing him. Paula notices, however, that his gaze is focused, searching for any gestures in his two companions that could indicate whether he should continue or not.

Holding the Hand-Aid that her mother made, Paula extends her hand to Jeff.

“It’s a pleasure, Jeff. Of course we’re both eager to get to know you, but, as Ness said, take it easy for now. You look a little roughed up. Please take this.”

Jeff accepts the Hand-Aid but not without gripping her hand for a moment first. A flat sort of smile has appeared on his face. Most people might mistake it for a serious or even grim gesture, but she can sense its heartfelt intent. For him, it’s a more genuine smile.

“Th, thank you,” Jeff says.

The crisis seems to have been averted. Though, they still have a lot of catching up and getting to know each other ahead of them. At least they’ve shifted to more stable tracks.

Ness glances at the items that Jeff brought with him. They’re scattered across the ground with neither rhythm nor rhyme. Ness isn’t even certain what a couple of them are. The whole ordeal has piqued his interest.

“Hey, so, since you’re here now, maybe we should organize some of the stuff you brought?” Ness says, “it seems like a lot so maybe me or Paula could help you carry some of it from now on? I’ve got a backpack that I can probably fit a few more things into.”

“That’s a good idea,” Paula agrees.

Ness removes his backpack but Jeff pipes up before he can open it. Jeff is blushing again and his voice is high pitched with embarrassment.

“N, n, no, don’t worry about it! I can carry everything just fine. I ca, carried it this far. I just have to, to organize it a little bit,” Jeff says.

He scrambles to gather his possessions. Paula and Ness watch. There’s no judgment in their gazes but Jeff’s self-awareness edges him into filling the silence with nervous prattle.

“I know some of it might not look very useful to you but, but I’m good with machines so I can fix what’s broken. All, all I need is a little bit of time. Usually I work at night because that’s when I can best focus. Oh, but don’t worry, I’m very quiet and won’t, won’t disturb you!”

Ness picks up a ruler and protractor.

“Is that what these are for?” he asks.

Jeff pauses.

“Ah, no,” he says, “I picked those up before I left. I’m not quite sure how yet, but I thought they could come in handy… during battle. Somehow. I haven’t finished testing them so the theory’s still a work in progress. I can’t. I can’t use telepathy or any kind of PSI like you guys, s, so I thought, I gotta have something else to fight with, right? Th, those aren’t the best examples, sorry. But I brought other stuff, too. Like this stun gun.”

Jeff locates the weapon and shows it to them. Ness’s face lights up.

“Whoa, cool! It’s just like a real science fiction gun!”

Stuffing the stun gun into his pocket, Jeff says, “w, well actually it’s a pretty ordinary model, nothing difficult to make. I’m hoping to improve it soon, with all the parts I’ve gathered, maybe even design a whole new weapon? I was looking into beams a while back and I might be able to build something similar… o, of course, if you think the ruler and protractor are silly, I can get rid of them. They’re probably useless.”

Ness places the ruler and protractor in Jeff’s hands.

“Oh no, I think it’s amazing, man. The gun and the ruler things. It’s kind of embarrassing but I run out of ideas during battles pretty often. I only started using a bat to fight because I flung it at a car and it stopped chasing me! I found a stronger one after that but it’s kind of heavy so I usually let Paula handle it instead. I’m more of a support type of guy anyway. I’d rather put up shields and heal people. Paula, on the other hand, well, she’s a real powerhouse - fights most of my fights for me, and I honestly can’t complain!”

“Seriously!” Paula exclaims, nudging Ness’s arm with her knuckles, “he was a mess when I found him. I’m amazed he even made it that far on his own. Buzz Buzz should’ve visited _me_ so I could go rescue Ness from the police station or whatever!”

“I don’t think Jeff knows about Buzz Buzz yet. Or the police incident,” Ness says.

“Ah, you’re right,” Paula answers, “but there’ll be time for such stories later. We should get out of here first. Jeff, I’m sure you’ll fit right in with us. By the looks of it, you’re way more prepared than either of us were when we left home.”

“I left with a bat, a can of juice, and a cookie!” Ness shouts. Whenever he gets excited, he just can’t help being loud.

“Speaking of cookies, you seem quite fond of them,” Paula comments.

“Huh? Oh, Tony gave me those,” Jeff says, “it was the night before his birthday when I left but he said I could take them. He knit the bag I was carrying them in, too. Th, that reminds me that he asked me to call him as soon as I could. I have to wish him a happy birthday. T, Tony’s my best friend, by the way. He helped me get here.”

“Well, any friend of yours is a friend of ours!” Ness says, “let’s get out of here so you can give him a call, yeah?”

“Where… where are we anyway?” Jeff asks, “when I received your message, you sounded like you were in some kind of trouble.”

Alarm flares across Paula’s face. She bites her lip.

Ness tries to explain.

“We were attacked by these zombies and when we woke up we were in this cave-like place with no way out except a door that’s locked - ah!”

There’s an uncomfortable pause.

“And now,” Paula mumbles, rubbing her hands nervously, “ now you’re stuck here with us.”

The situation dawns on Jeff and his face contorts with the dread he’s absorbing from her. Ness, who strives to be optimistic, feels crushed between them. He’s torn between his need to sympathize and cheer everyone up.

“I didn’t think this through as well as I should’ve,” Paula says, “I wanted to explain the situation when I first contacted you but I didn’t even know if my messages were reaching you. Plus, I couldn’t focus my telepathy across such a large distance for that long… I’m… I’m really sorry, Jeff.”

Paula hides her face in her hands. Ness has scrunched his features, attempting to keep himself from bursting into tears when his eyes are already watering.

Like a wildfire.

A thought saves Jeff from the downward spiral. He rummages through his pile of possessions until he locates a device that consists of a circle of keys attached to a measuring tape. His triumphant “aha!” attracts Ness’s attention.

“Wh, what’s that?” Ness asks, blubbering a little.

Jeff is already standing up.

“The Machine that Opens Doors, Especially When You Have a Slightly Bad Key!” he answers.

Ness tries to echo it back as a question but the name is too long. He gets stuck after the fourth word, repeating it as if it’s some kind of tongue twister he has to master.

“The Machine that Opens Doors, Especially When You Have a Slightly Bad Key!” Jeff repeats, growing more ecstatic with each word, “or: the Bad Key Machine for short. One of my friends at Snow Wood invented it. I just used it to open some lockers but I’m glad I held onto it. I’m not sure what this means - maybe it’s just a coincidence, but maybe it’s fate. Don’t you see? I was meant to come here after all! I can open the door! I can help!”

Ness stares at Jeff, not quite understanding the whole of what he’s said but nonetheless responding with awe. Paula spreads her fingers so she can see through them.

“Ah, but what am I saying? Getting ahead of myself like this - I’ve got to test it first! It definitely should work, though!”

Dashing in the direction of the door, Jeff now has to experiment with each of the keys attached to the device. Each failed attempt makes him a little more nervous but only a couple of minutes have to transpire before he finds one that clicks. The feeling of the lock turning and the door prying open makes him jump back with excitement.

“Yes! It worked!” he shouts.

Paula picks out the heaviest looking items from Jeff’s stack and approaches him. Ness quickly stashes the rest into his backpack, lingering for a bit on the unusual amount of salt packets (does Jeff sprinkle them on his cookies?).

“Jeff,” Paula says.

Jeff turns to face her. He’s surprised by how timid she sounds - and by the fact that she’s carrying his bottle rockets.

“Thank you. For coming. So much could’ve gone wrong, but now I’m confident that we’ll be fine. You’re one of the heroes that the world needs right now.”

Jeff glances at his hands for a moment, contemplating the Bad Key Machine. Hero. Heroism. Those are interesting concepts. When Jeff isn’t sure what to make of a statement, he analyzes the meaning of the words involved so he can understand better. Does he fit the definition of “hero”?

Well, for someone that needs his hand held until he falls asleep and somehow didn’t have a breakdown while talking to his father for the first time in years, he has been a little heroic.

Jeff’s only ever admitted it to Tony, but he’s been waiting his whole life for an extraordinary adventure - like really extraordinary, even by Winters standards.

“Wh, why thank you, Paula. It’s a pleasure to be of service… to you, and the fate of the world. Pl, please don’t trouble yourself on my account, however. Those bottle rockets are heavy and I’m per, perfectly capable of carrying them myself.”

Laughter spills out of Paula’s mouth. She pats Jeff on the back, not with malice but just enough strength to make him stumble a little.

“Oh no, you’ve been lugging these around for quite a while. You really need to take it easy for a while. And I’m more than capable of carrying them myself. You think Ness keeps anything seriously heavy in that backpack of his? Not once I showed up!”

Jeff recovers his balance and nods.

“Don’t expect me to know how to operate them, though,” Paula says, “maybe you can explain it to me later, but for now I hope you’ve got the reflexes to catch one of these mid-battle.”

Jeff will now have to spend the next few hours imagining and reimagining this scenario in vivid detail so he can gauge how to maximize the odds of success. He should also invest the necessary time into briefing Paula on the ins and outs of bottle rockets, just in case the occasion arises where it’s wiser for her to take the baton.

Ness throws his backpack over his shoulder and catches up to his friends. He’s holding a cookie and a salt packet. Paula can tell that he’s dying to ask something, so she prompts him.

“What’s up?”

“Jeff, do you eat these cookies with salt?”

On impulse, he’ll answer “yes” and then be too anxious to correct himself. And so Ness will be eating cookies with salt for days (he has a fondness for unorthodox combinations of food).


End file.
